The Thorns in the Rose
by FanFiction297
Summary: Rose finds herself in detention with a curiously blond, blue eyed Slytherin boy... R/S
1. The Invitation

Fan Fiction

The Thorns in the Scorpion

Rose weasley in her fourth year was at the Gryffindor common room with her cousin Albus.

"Question fourteen" Albus said

Rose was in her own little fantasy since question nine she was thinking of a boy she really liked Agustus Finnigan but he was in slytherin and probably her whole family wouldn't agree.

"Rose?" Albus said "ROSE"

"What?" rose said jumping back into reality

"what's question fourteen?" Albus asked taking her piece of parchment

"No, Albus don't-" it was too late Albus saw that it was filled with hearts and names like Mrs Finnigan and Rose + Agustus forever.

"Rose the potions test is coming soon and you don't seem to be bothered about it" he said "and the written is seventy five percent of the marks and the physical is only twenty five"

"I know its just I'm… a bit distracted-" she blushed as she snapped the piece of parchment away from Albus's hand

"With Slytherin boys its seems" Rose blushed a bit more "So?,..I am sure you like someone too..

ehem, ehem…Lisa Westwood"

Albus wasn't pleased "I don't let her get in the way of my studies" he said "and this are very important tests im sure she is studying right now"

Rose and albus always teased each other specially rose to albus.

"Nerds in love" Rose said under her breath

"ha ha, Rose, hilarious" Albus replied as he had heard it.

"okay I feel hungry so I am going to lunch you can keep studying by yourself" Rose stood up

"I am coming with you" Albus said "I am hungry too"

They walked the wide corridors with their steps echoing across it.

"So…Agustus Finnigan" Albus broke the silence "what's wrong with Agustus?" she asked

"nothing I just thought you had better taste" he said just as they walked in to the Great Hall where the food looked lovely and Albus disappeared with his friends while Rose was been called by her best friend Anna "Rose over here"

Rose sat across from her "hey Anna".

A silver plate appeared infront of rose with two fried eggs, bacon and some mashed potatoes "delicious"

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Anna asked with curiosity

"Yes I believe I will… I think" Rose replied before putting a fork full of mashed potato in her mouth.

"Are you?" she said after swallowing her food "No, there isn't much to go home to just Mum and Arthur, her new boyfriend, and my brother Stewart he is going to be back from Germany but I really don't want to see him so im staying here" she concluded

"I have to go back to the family reunion they have it every year, and you know Wallace Tomas?"

Anna nodded

"well his dad and him are coming over that day and some other friends of my parents"

"Wow Wallace Tomas in your house that must be great"

Wallace was handsome and well known for his Quidditch skills making Gryffindor win three times in a row the Quidditch house cup.

"well we'll see that when he is there"

They finished their lunch and just as the mail had arrived the owls dropped letters all around the Hall to their recipients and three letters fell on Roses' empty plate.

She pulled them out and opened the first one,

_Dear Rose, _

_Its mum we hope you are coming back for Christmas on the . holidays we have all the presents bought and ready for all of you to come home please tell Hugo to write once in a while we haven't heard from him since the start of the year. Well your father is looking forward for you to come home as well as uncle Harry and Ginny._

_Love _

_Hermione x_

Rose left it to the side and opened the next one this was very fancy and had designs on the envelope

She opened it and said,

Hogwarts Invitation for _Rose Jane Weasley._

For the Christmas Holiday Ball in the venue of the Great Hall

Where all students will be welcome to attend.

The night of the twelfth of December From six to midnight.

Principal _**Minerva McGonagall**_

Everyone around rose had one of the invitation she was happy there was a ball on it was only every two years and she loved those kinds of things.

Then the last letter was from her cousin Teddy Lupin

Dear Rose

I got your letter and desided to reply as soon as I could.

It is very exciting to hear that you are still in the Quidditch team you might see my plaque there in the trophy display.

Don't let Hugo annoy you ill beat him up over the holidays and he wont bother you again.

And I found out Agustus Finnegan is Clare Finnegan's brother the girl in my year in Hogwarts.

And I have another special gift for you but you wont be able to get it until Christmas so I can be sure you come home and I can see you.

Teddy

"what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Anna asked

"Quidditch practice remember?"

"Oh, yes about that"

"No, Anna, No" Rose said "you cant do this it's the third time you have bailed out of training"

"But Rose"

"No buts Anna im sorry training in half an hour and that's that"

"Fine" Anna gave up


	2. to the readers

_**Heya readers,**_

_**I know I didn't say this before but I didn't know how to go it so here it goes this is my first ever fan fiction so I would love it if people could review and tell me what you think anonymous reviews can also be accepted**_

_**Anyway I do not own anything in harry potter and I will never and I ust made this for people to enjoy**_

_**So…..**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

_**(chapters updated soon)**_


	3. Between Weasley and Zabini

_**I **__**just wanted to say I **_**really**_** appreciate the reviews thank you so much I really feel more inspired now :D**_

_**Well here is the second chapter for everyone who is interested on reading it :D**_

Rose and Anna stood up and grabbed their mail and walked out really quickly.

They walked down the corridor.

"I don't want to do training"

"well tough Anna we need you for the team to be the perfect team" Rose said hooking her arm with

hers "you are like the best keeper we had in years and I mean the best"

"Butt you know well William and I, are like really awkward around each other and I cant really work around him"

"that was like two months ago girl get over him if I stopped going to places because of awkwardness with ex boyfriends I would probably never go out of the girls dormitory, trust me"

"oh I know" Anna replied with a giggle that Rose shared herself

When James Potter, Rose's cousin, and a few other Gryffindor walked passed them Anna said "Hi James" and gave James a half smile flirtily. James looked over his shoulder smiling back as if he was hypnotized and then bumped with another student and he nearly fell down Anna giggled and looked away. When james disappeared Rose and anna burst out laughing

"I don't know how you do it but you are a trully gifted child I mean it" rose said with more Gryffindor students coming about Anna convinced Rose to try out her own skills on boy hypnotising "Okay here it goes" Rose looked around for a good target and she saw James Flannigan a fifth year who she always liked because he was very good looking.

"Hey James" Rose winked at him and walked really close to him and continued along looking back and funnily enough he was looking at her smiling to himself and standing as if petrified

"that was some good moves there Rosie " Anna smiled they finished their way to the Gryffindor tower.

"Password" the really handsome Man standing by the portrait asked

"Hello Stephan" Rose and Anna said together

"Ladies" he replied with an astonishing smile

"Hocus Pocus" Anna said The portrait slided open "they should ask us first before putting such ridiculous passwords you know" Anna commented

"yeah, not really I actually like that one it sounds like you have hiccups you know 'Hocus Pocus'"Rose said Happily

Once through the portrait they hurried up to the Girls dormitory where there was a Quidditch cupboard where all the equipment for the girls team was rose, anna and three other girls also on the team took their gear and changed.

"Patty, Emily, Rory hurry up there sonly five minutes" Rose called out to the girls in the bathroom "Anna You too" the girls came out chatting and laughing they grabbed the brooms and practically legged it down to the pitch.

It took them ten full minutes to get there and the boys had already arrived like always.

"What took you so long, applying your make up perhaps?" Robert Cort said in sarcasm (robert was one of gryffindors chasers, he was tall black hair blue eyes.

"it is a serious process and it needs care and if you don't do it right….well its wron,g so it has to be done all over again" Anna said

"so you probably did it like five times didn't you and…ohh you still got some of that what you call it 'foundation' on you not well put on"

Anna started rubbing her face around where she had put it on Rose stopped her and said

"No you don't anna don't listen to him"

Anna stuck out her tongue at Robert and he playfully returned the gesture,

"Come on everybody gather up" Roxanne weasley been the captain of the team said brining everyone together "okay today we will be practicing with the slytherins" everyone was sickened and disliked the idea of training with slytherins.

"Okay its training so be nice to them if anything happens we could be expelled from the next match and left bottom on the chart and we all know anyone at the bottom is well likely to loose no matter how great the teas are with the others with three matches in advantage"

Everyone looked around disappointed they where planning on inflicting some damage at least but they arent allowed.

And the slytherin soon arrived with;

René Zabini, as the seeker for the Slytherin team, the same position rose played as well, then as beaters there where The Belby twins Marcus Jr and Flavius the second then Samantha Brocklehurst Vincent Longbottom and Scorpius Malfoy where all chasers and their goal keeper Dennis Creevey

For the Gryffindor team there where:

James Potter as Main chaser alongside Rosaline Inglebee and Robert cort Their keeper was Anna Crossbow chaser Rose weasley and two beaters where Roxanne weasley and Lysander Scamander.

with that they started a trial all chasers doing a small passing challenge, the two keepers practising saves made by the beaters as the bludgers where not able to be used for training since slytherins had had some incidents before, and the seekers had to chase around the golden snitch until one of them got it.

So it was settled.

Rose whent around with René Zabini standing beside each other.

"Okay so you understand what you have to do?" asked Roxanne to the girls, only rose replied clearly René only mumbled under her breath

"Okay so at the count of three you will set off, she took the snitch out of a silver bag and held her in the tips of her fingers two small very delicate looking wings appeared and the snitch flew out of her hand.

"One two-" but Zabini had already set off without care and rose hurriedly following after her.

"You wherent supposed to go un till she said three" said rose once she had caught up with René "Well she isn't my captain so she cant tell me what to do" René accelerated leaving Rose far behind but not for long.

René stopped she looked around vigorously and looked at one point grinned and followed it again Rose followed her too but them saw it the little golden ball floating just inches away from René's hand. But rose more rapidly flew across right infront of her and tried to grab the snitch and at that second she felt it in her hand and she closed her fist with the snitch inside it, René furiously elbowed Rose in the face and rose let go of it Zabini took the chance to take it off her.

Rose flew backwards and blood came pouring down she fell off the broom but managed to hold on to the stick with one hand and the other one on her face, the broom, as there was not much support, it flew downhill rose let go and landed on the sand with quite an impact.

She shrieked in pain holding her nose with both hands and Roxanne and everyone from both teams gathered around her covering her breathing or light space.

"Everyone move out of the way" came a voice from Roxanne "Rose?…. Rose look at me, Rose" rose looked over at Roxanne her mouth and nose covered in blood "She broke it, she broke it" Rose repeated not trying to touch it because it was too sore.

"Calm down Rose" Roxanne said taking out her wand "Opugno"

The nose with a twist repaired itself making Rose scream even louder some Slytherins around René sniggered to themselves but loud enough to make themselves heard.

"Denis" Roxanne stood up and searched for the Slytherin captain

"Roxanne" he said calmly

"I thought we agreed that this was going to be a _friendly_ training not a place for blood shed" Denis looked over at Zabini "I told you to keep it clean René"

"She attacked me first" Zabini said trying to defend herself

Rose who was now standing behind Roxanne yelled "No I dint she punched me and then grabbed the snitch off me"

"No I didn't" Zabini came closer but half pulled back by two of her fellow team mates

"Yes you did" Rose was pulled back by her cousin James trying hard too. "Well there isn't much to expect from a stupid slytherin they always play dirty as that's the only way they know how to"

"Typical from mud blood's children to turn out this way" Zabini replied with a smirk on her face

"Don't you start with me" Rose was half spitting now with rage

"But at least that mudblood, mother of yours got what she deserved from Bellatrix Lestrange"

And that had pushed Rose over the edge rose stood too harshly on James foot that he even cried out in pain, "You will get what you deserve from me" rose yelled and punched her straight full force in the face that lead to her nose bleeding too when René stood up again she lunged at Rose and pulled Rose's ginger reddish hair and slammed her face on the sand continuously until rose pulled out her wand and casted "Stupefy"

René flew backwards and landed far away from her.

"James do something" Roxanne said

"Don't you dare" Rose warned James with her wand james retrieved Zabini was back and with her own wand said "Expelliarmus" Rose right at the same time had said the same and both wands had flung off their hands

Rose ´jumped and grabbed Rene's legs and threw her to the ground and kicked sand onto René's face.

"ROSE WEASEY" Roxanne had enough grabbed Rose and called Denis to grab René "stop this minute"

Roxanne took Rose away on to the nearby bench that was behind the goals where substitute players sat in the game

"Rose what the hell is going on with you?" Roxanne said furiously

"Did you see what she said about my mother?" Rose said with tears in her eyes "that Bitch should go to hell and with all pleasure I think it should be me who sends her there"

Roxanne sat beside her and wrapped her arms around Rose "Yeah I heard her" and slowly and gently tapped and rubbed Rose's back.

Anna ran to them and wrapped her arms around Rose as well "I think this is your job Anna" Roxanne gave Rose over to her.

"Thanks" anna hugged rose even tighter.


	4. McGonagall's office

**_So here it is next chapter review and tell me what you think thanx _**

**_enjoy... :D_**

About fifteen minutes later Anna was talking to Roxanne and looked over tensely and then came back to rose .

"Bad news Rosie" Anna said holding roses hand "You'll be suspended from the next two matches as well as Zabini"

Rose sighted but had come to the conclusion that something like that was going to be desided, "Well at least they got you and maybe they can try someone new you know those third years seem to be good"

"Come on Rose let's go" Anna took roses broom as well as hers and walked along side rose into the Gryffindor changing rooms.

They took their uniform off and changed into normal clothing

"I have to clean this even though I wont be using it for the next two matches"

"Oh I think something that might cheer you up" anna said

"Spy on the boys" Rose guessed excitedly and they both giggled

"of course" anna said with a huge smile on her face

They sneaked across to the boys changing room and hid at one corner where a curtain was and they sneaked a peak trough a small hole.

"Ohh Lysander has a good body look at that six pack" anna whispered to Rose

"no I like Robert's better look at those abs" Rose replied "But Kian has some touchy"

They giggled quietly and then they took off their towels nearly everyone of them except for Robert everyone else even James was completely naked they where all heading to the showers "Ohh james" Anna said wide eyed

"Anna no he's my cousin" Rose closed her eyes and covered them "I wont be able to sleep anymore, im scared for life"

"ohh come on don't be stupid that's probably the first one you saw ever in your life" Anna said

"no actually I saw Lysander's one before his so technically no" they had been talking pretty loud by then and the curtain slided open fortunately James was gone to the showers and had not heard that his cousin had just seen his thing but Lysander and Robert where staring at the two girls and the girls red like tomatoes ran back to the girls changing room and left.

When they where coming down through the main exit they saw Roxanne and Denis well…snogging in the corner and when they passed them and the little snoggers notice them separated but once gone they came together again and quite eagerly and passionately.

It took the two girls quite a while to walk back to Hogwarts and unknowingly hadnt used their brooms to fly they only realised it on the entrance back, it was almost dark and the sun was dawning and then they whent to get supper in the hall when they sat down ready to eat a second year girl panting after a long run around the castle it seemed had arrived with a note from professor McGonagall

_Dear Mrs Weasley_

_You shall report to my office immediately, to discuss the incident in the Quidditch pitch on the day of training been the 9th__ of December at five twenty-five this afternoon _

_Yours faithfully _

_Principal _

_M McGonagall _

_Rose _sighted and headed to her office not even getting a piece of food yet after that exhausting 'incident' anna came for eye witness and to tell McGonagall that rose was completely innocent and that René Zabini had caused the whole incident by provoking Rose.

They knocked on the door and it opened by itself "Rose come in"

McGonagall gave a glare at Anna "and company" and they where both indicated to sit at the chairs infront of the desk.

Rose hadnt been in McGonagall's office before it had portraits of the old principals of the school.

Above her main chair there was one portrait of an old white bearded man with the words on the golden plate inscripted 'For the greater good'- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Many tales had he heard from her parents about this man yet he seemed so curiously different from what she had expected on what he looked like, she tought him as a flying hero with a cape and young but there he was old and clumsy yet smiling back at them with the same smile her father and mother and even uncle and aunt had described so many times except with the wrinkles, he had wrinkles.

"I have heard from your captain and Slytherins captain that you have fiercely attacked another student" McGonagall's voice was hoarse and shallow but yet firm and strong

"You Rose Jane Weasley Granger, daughter of one of the greatest students Hogwarts has had in all its history and you following in that direction, how come I hear this kinds of things about you"

Rose was speechless "Im sorry Mrs"

"Well I heard and many eye witnesses say that she provoked you and elbowed you first"

"that's right ma'm" anna Said McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her and anna leaned back on her chair

"But still you had to come to me instead of using your own recourses to deal with the situation" McGonagall said "So I heard from our herbology and our potions teacher Mr Longbottom and Mr Killensters have had trouble arranging the potions and material around the rooms and I think you are perfect for that job occurring the circumstances so tomorrow at half eleven meet mr Long bottom in the Herbology room second floor and hell lead you into the material room and ask you what he needs help in, you'll be along with a fellow classmate who will help you with it too"

Rose nodded obediently "and about the potions detention I shall send an owl to you with the details"

She stood up "You are allowed to leave"

Rose threw herself onto the bed she was exhausted and now she had to take detention and she wondered whether she would have it with René fr what McGonagall had said 'fellow class mate' Gryffindor shared Herbology and Potions with Slytherins so she could be nearly right it was René.

"that sucks you have to miss a Sunday to detention" Anna said now cheering her up very well.

"Yeah I know"

"Well we better get some sleep its already half eight and you have to wake up early" Rose gave her a stare as in 'ha ha very funny'

The two girls snuggled up in their cosy beds and whent to sleep the last thing rose tought about was Augustus Finnegan and she feel asleep in a deep dream.


	5. Detention In Herbology

"ROSE" Anna shaked rose hard to wake her "Rose your late its twenty five past eleven rose"

Rose jumped off the bed and took her jeans and converse that her mother bought her over the summer to her mum 'The latest fashion for teen muggle girls'

She got dressed as fast as she could and nearly forgot her wand but Anna gave it to her "Have fun"

Rose ran up the first floor looking for the stairwell where she found it she ran skipping two at a time she reached the second floor and stopped at the herbology door she knocked twice.

The door opened to professor Longbottom "Hello Rose" he greeted and let her in

"So I heard you are joining here today to help"

"that's right" she replied

"So what I want you to do is simple go to the far cupboards and get all bottles that are less than half empty and put them in the box provided that I placed there before you arrived and arrange what ever there is left in alphabetical order, unfortunately you wont be able to use magic as it was McGonagall's orders so if you have your wand with you I have to ask to hand it over"

Rose took her wand and placed it on the desk that he pointed at "So you better get going help Mr Malfoy on the first cupboard if you like"

Rose tought _"what Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy?"_

She looked over and certainly that same blond boy blue eyed slytherin was kneeling down with the bottles around him Neville had gone, and Scorpius stood up looking at her in surprise

"Well well Rose weasley in detention" Scorpius said

"Hilarious Malfoy" Rose said they where the biggest rivals in the whole year to getting the best marks and they always teased each other

"Surprise you too are in detention goodie, goodie Malfoy" she said kneeling too and put some of the empty bottles in the box "yeah well im not an angel but you it does surprise me"

"oh shut it Malfoy I get to loose my Sunday because of this stupid thing" Rose said

But Scorpius wasn't those kind of snobby guys he was actually quite shy and lonely as some people where afraid of him for been a Malfoy but many girls fancied him for been such an athlete and cute guy.

"Rose could you pass me the Silvanus roots there" Scorpius asked quite mannerly

Rose gazed at him "Fine I'll get it myself"

"No no I'll do it" rose handed it back to him

There was silence for about twenty minutes and Scorpius tried to break the ice

"So that was some punch u gave Zabini there"

Rose looked over at him

"I mean you must have taken a tooth or two out"

"Yeah well she deserved it so don't even try to defend -"

"I wasn't going to" Scorpius said "I totally agree with you"

"Didn't you go out with her brother?" Scorpius curiously asked "Blaze Zabini"

"No that was my cousin Lily" Rose replied "Didn't you go out with her?"

Scorpius laughed "No, everyone even her where convinced we where but, no"

"ahh" rose said with kind of in relief.

"So are you going out with anyone at the moment?" asked Rose

"No, you?" Replied Scorpius

"No"

They started talking and passing the time they had already done three cupboards and where nearly done and the time kept passing quite quickly.

"No Scorpius stop" Rose giggled they had gotten quite playful after and hour and they where chasing each other around the room

Scorpius tickled her and followed her "Scorpius" she begged inside a laugh and then Neville walked in staring at them astonishingly "What are you too doing?" he asked the two teenagers separated Scorpius coughed and Rose bent down to bring the empty boxes

"Let me get that" Scorpius offered with another of his full teethed smiles

Then they where let off as they had finished the cupboards.

Then Mr Longbottom gave them the letter McGonagall had sent with the details of their next detention _the potions dungeons at five o'clock _it was three twenty now so they had a two hour brake.

"And so I guess you are with me again" Scorpius said

"yeah I guess too"

"So I'll see you then" he left with a kiss in the cheek for rose

Rose felt something at his lips touched her silky smooth skin a spark and butterflies in her stomach something weird

"Bye" her voice was nearly gone

Nearly right after he left she ran the opposite way into the great hall looking for Anna, then she searched and there she was reading the Daily Prophet

"anna" rose said sitting beside her "I need to tell you something" Rose looked around her and noticed James so she leaned over and told the story to Anna, who looked surprised shocked and happy all at once for rose

"Wow that is like amazing" Anna said smiling "but when I said have fun I didn't mean it literally"

"I know and in two hours another three hours with him"

Rose looked at the daily prophet that she was holding the headlines said

'_Hermione Weasley the first ever female minister in the history and muggle Born'_

Rose kept on reading

_Hermione Weasley has become the first ever female muggle Born minister of magic ever in the history of magic, with her husband the best known keeper in all England and her children assisting the Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry _

_She has now desided that all schools shall learn muggle studies and have a muggle teacher teaching there subjects 'who else than those who now best to teach the young minds'_

_Alongside her is the vice minister Genivra Potter the wife of the famous hero Harry Potter._

_with each other they plan on using the Magical world in a 'fare, equalized manner and still keep the rights for the wizards and witches'_

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at the picture of her mother moving around the ministry of magic.

She didn't want to read anymore "Yeah now im going to be the laughing stock of the school"

"Ohh come on I would love to have my parents as the best Quidditch keeper and the minister of magic not to mention as uncle the 'Chosen one' and aunt the vice minister" anna said

"yeah I think im the 'lucky one' rose said

"you are why are you in such a mood?"

"Its just if I whent out with Scorpius I know they would all freak out and after all you know bellatrix Lestrange is his great-aunt and his father Draco I dot think it would end up good" Ana couldn't deny that she knew the Weasley's and the potters as well as she knew Rose as Anna was nearly another weasley because of how many summers and holidays she had spent with Rose.

"yeah but what matters is if you are happy and if they trully care they will accept it"

They both looked at each other doubtedly and then rose looked at her sand watch still an hour to go.


	6. Chapter 6

"Also sweep the floors thank you" the Potions professor said to Scorpius and Rose handing them the brooms and the labels for the potions bottles "Well its us then again" he smiled

"yeah I know" rose replied

They got to work soon and then Scorpius began sweeping on Rose's side "Rose no that's not how you sweep"

Rose raised her eyebrows "Really mr sweeper how do you do it?"

He showed her a side to side sweep "that's how you do it"

"what like this?" she tried to do it but according to Scorpius it was too hard you had to sweep slightly

Scorpius stood behind rose "Come on I'll show you" he took her hands with his and grabbed the broom "Slowly and peacefully" rose was flushing and smiled to herself

"Slowly and peacefully"

Scorpius put his head beside hers and looked at her in the eyes their faces where just inches away they could feel each others breaths as close as their own skins it was as if they where already touching, their lips hungrily for each others but Scorpius stopped looking away his cheeks touching her lips that close they where

"no this is wrong"

"What do you mean?" Rose asked confused

"When I told you I wasn't seen anyone I lied" he separated

"But why?" Rose now looked away shocked she felt played and used, embarrassed and confused

"I just…-"

Rose gave flick of her wand and the closets fixed themselves quickly and the dust on the ground gathered up in one place and she looked at him disappointed.

And walked away.

"_no why… how… this cant be happening" _tears streamed down her face

"Rose?" Anna saw her sitting in the Gryffindor common room couch reading a potions book "Oh hi" she greeted back smiling over her book and quickly looking down again

"Someone's in a very good mood today" Anna said "Scorpius perhaps?"

"Nope"

"What?" she said confused

"Scorpius is a jerk so no and I don't like him anymore" Rose told Anna why and she turned on Rose's side

"Yeah that seems like a jerk alright"

"Tell you what lets get away from boys and school work for the day tomorrow we'll go to Diagon alley and get some clothes for the Yule Ball, What do you think?"

Rose was happy that someone had come up with an actual idea

"Of course"

Rose fell asleep on the common room couch reading the teen witch magazine about heart breaks and how to get over them. Al her cousin took the magazine and covered rose with a blanket and lit the fire so she wouldn't be cold.

The sun raised and it woke Rose up, She looked at her watch and it was eight and whent to the girls dorms and woke her up too

Between minutes they where both having breakfast.

Rose couldn't help herself but peer aver to the Slytherin table, and there he was eating a bowl of cereal suddenly he met her gaze but she just looked away.

"Ready?"

"Yeah"

Walking around Diagon alley they found great shopping places and new clothes shops Anna had already gotten her dress in one of them it was a dark blue dress that whent down only as far as her knees and it was really nice, as for rose she decided to get one that was more fancy it was along purple dress that whent bellow her knees and it was tight and most of her chest area was visible but to a moderate state.

then an idea came to mind and both girls sneaked out to London to pick out some shoes, but choosing their shoes was the hardest thing they had to do in years, "Why is it so hard?" Rose moaned "I know" Anna Replied "We've been here for about and hour and nothing has come up"

Then Rose looked over at a pair of purple heels "what about those" she grabbed them right at the same time as some one else had "Sorry, excuse me I took them first" the girl said

"ehh, no I saw them first" Rose without letting go she replied

"Okay let go please"

"Oh been modest are we?" Rose pulled them her side right when the other girl pulled them too which flung Rose off her feet.

"You asked for it" Rose said getting up and lunging at the heel in her hand,

The two girls fought over ad over again and they both pulled too hard opposite ways and there was a rip. They both looked up and the store keeper was looking at them

"Eight bucks for that" he said grumpily

"She broke it" Rose and the girl said

"No I didn't you took them off me"

"no I did not"

"It doesn't matter as far as I'm concerned its both your fault four galleons each or I'll call the cops"

"Four bucks now"

The girls handed the money over, "Well in a fight, no shoes and no money" Anna said

"yeah just a pair of ripped shoes" Rose said pulling them out of the bag

"Rose you took them?" Anna said Shocked

"Yeah I asked her if I could have them, she said it was okay no good to her anymore or the shop keeper" she took her wand out and once in Diagon alley and said "repairo" which fished the shoes.

"And I got these for you while you weren't watching" Rose pulled out another pair of heels that where black and would match her dress perfectly

"Well it was the least I could do after getting us kicked out of one of the best shops in London" Anna hugged her "Oh Rosie you _are _the best"

"I know" she smiled

Back at Hogwarts both girls tried their dresses on and looked really beautiful, but hurriedly took them away they did not want to ruin the moment for the next day.

"I think I'll write home now and tell mum the news" said Anna

"Yeah I think I should too" Rose grabbed a bit of paper and a quill

She sat down at the desk beside her bed and started writing

Dear mum and Dad, 

Sorry I hadn't written for a long time but I was a bit busy with some things and buying my dress and shoes for the Yule ball this year.

About Hugo yeah he will write soon.

"Reminder to self tell Hugo to write home" she said to herself before continuing writing

So I heard the good news mum, you are minister of magic I think I can use that for my own use, only joking.

So how is aunt Ginny and uncle Harry? Haven't heard from them apart from the daily prophet, Teddy wrote to me the other day and he says he is coming for the Christmas reunion well the one that we have every year, and oh I am chaser again for the Quidditch team this year.

She lied she wasn't going to tell them she was suspended.

So I'll send you pictures from the Yule Ball after tomorrow and tell you any news that happen.

Love Rose

Xxx

She folded it over and put it into an envelope from the batch that she had in the corner of her desk and began writing to Teddy

Dear Ted,

Want to know the latest news I have been suspended from the Quidditch team for two matches and I had to do detention it sucks I know. And yes Mr snobby I saw your plaque it must have been some chick magnet so how is Victoire, the last I heard from her you two where moving in together now I don't even know if she is still out there.

I cant wait for your gift and to come home for the holidays soon in a few days.

Rosie xxx

Rose took one last piece of paper and opened it and once again began writing to her cousin Victoire the one person who she could really trust in her family and would send letters often and about what she had said to teddy was just a filling in to make the letter longer as she hadn't had much to say at that moment,

Dear Victoire,

How are you it is been long time since we have talked or wrote, well I have been kicked out of the Quidditch team for the next two matches and I am so angry, thanks to René Zabini.

And I had to have detention but I had to do it with Scorpius Malfoy (Yes Draco Malfoy's son) and we where as close to kissing but then he said he had a girlfriend and tore me apart and I was going to ask him to the Yule ball that we are having tomorrow night but then I couldn't and now I have no date so me and Anna are going together alone to maybe find a guy there to dance with and you know maybe make out things that girls do this days.

Anyway how are you and Teddy getting on last I heard you two where moving in together, I like to be filled in with the details, have you slept together yet? Can you walk around the apartment naked? How big is it? (I mean the apartment not anything else) Are you planning on getting married?

Excuse for my noisiness but it comes from the weasley side of the family.

Anyway I think Anna has a thing for James and I think he does too, and I'll fill you up with the details of tomorrow night as soon as something happens.

And did you hear about mum she is the new minister of magic and dad called the 'best keeper in England' what's that about why cant we be a normal family?

Anyway love to you and teddy who I already wrote to and im about to send the letter to so bye xx

Love Rose xxx

"Are you coming to the Owlery with me?" asked Anna

"Yeah sure" Rose replied sealing all the letters and following Anna

They where soon there and Rose took two owls one for her mum and another one for Teddy's and Victories' letter. The two owls flew across the cold air and disappeared soon from sight.

Anna was ready and rose followed as they came out James had just came in and looked at Anna and smiled.

But Anna and rose where heading off "Anna" James said

"I'll leave you two alone" Rose said walking out when James heard the steps that rose had left he kissed Anna

"James" she said shocked but she felt in heaven

"Anna" he replied and kissed her again


End file.
